


Ordinary Day

by Eienias20



Series: Kruse and Jaynix [7]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles X
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 09:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10273967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eienias20/pseuds/Eienias20
Summary: For once, New Los Angeles seems to be experiencing a standard and peaceful day. One Jaynix takes full advantage of...





	

New Los Angeles was positively shining this morning. Wonderful clear weather, light streaming into the Habitat Unit from above. A more comfortable day than this one seemed impossible.

Kruse smiled at the peaceful surroundings as he headed towards the East Gate. Jaynix and Elma were out in Primordia doing some early morning sparring. A routine Jaynix established long ago and always adhered to. He's watched a few of their spars and it is never boring.

However, as he reached the spot they'd indicated, he found the two not fighting but lying on the grass looking up at the sky.

"Hey. Shouldn't you two be causing each other bodily harm?"

Jaynix turned her head to see Kruse coming and smiled.

"We were but…it's just such a nice day!"

Elma nodded.

"She's right…we didn't want to spend too much time working up a sweat, not when the day is like this."

Kruse turned to look out over Primordia. Seeing Indigens roaming about, the sun keeping him warm, a very comfortable warmth. A breeze came by causing Kruse to sigh in relief.

"Wow. Yeah. I'm sure we've had some good days before but this one is just…so calm."

Jaynix nodded.

"I think this is what a normal day should be like. By all accounts the weather and everything is relatively normal but…Mira is anything but normal."

Kruse chuckled, thinking back to some of his first trips across the planet. The weather changing constantly from one type of storm to another.

"Truer words, Jaynix."

Jaynix closed her eyes, Kruse noting her even breathing. No doubt she was on her way to a quick nap. She rarely took those kinds of things but if she's in a comfortable enough state to do so…go for it.

Moving over, Kruse placed himself down onto the grass next to Elma. She looked at him and smiled.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself…got any work today?"

"Luckily I didn't take on any tasks after completing yesterday's backlog. I was considering stopping by Mission Control after this but…"

Kruse smirked "You don't want to?"

"No. Which is strange. I'm always set to work. Being a BLADE is a huge part of me yet…this comfort I feel…it's only made warmer by Jaynix's presence…and yours too, of course."

Kruse laughed "Of course. Good to know I'm number two on your list."

Elma joined him in laughing before realizing something.

"Jaynix. Didn't you say you were heading to Oblivia again?"

Jaynix perked up.

"Hm? Oh. No…well, sort of. I'm meeting Ga Buidhe at the entrance to Oblivia then we're going to Noctilum. We're having another task competition."

Kruse shook his head "Of course you are. Who won the last one again?"

Jaynix thought back.

"That's odd…I can't really recall…ah well. When we meet, I'll ask her. She's always got this stuff in her head."

Kruse nodded "I'm certain she has the sparring wins between her and I still logged away."

"81 to 74 with her thoroughly kicking your ass."

"I didn't say I wanted to know what it was."

Jaynix and Elma laughed as Kruse let out a heavy sigh. As they apologized to him, he allowed a smile to come to his face. This was a good day.

* * *

Back at the barracks, Jaynix decided to bake some cookies. She was in the mood for something sweet and everyone benefitted. She had a habit of making…quite a few to say the least.

"Damn Jaybird. That smells incredible!"

"They're cookies, Frye. What did you expect?"

"Pffft. I know cookies smell great Irina, I was just complementing our mutual friend on her baking skills. You could stand to do the same."

Irina rolled her eyes at Frye's huge, toothy grin.

"Just wait till you taste em you two!"

Jaynix called out as she continued looking into the oven. They were almost ready.

"Ey. Jaybird. Where is Lin and that talking potato?"

"Lin is with Alexa. They have a very important Outfitter task to attend to. They should be back in a few hours. As for the potato? I don't know. I kicked him pretty far. Probably landed in Sylvalum."

Frye blinked a few times before bursting out laughing.

"Great joke!"

Jaynix turned to face him, showing him her steely gaze. Then she smiled and turned back around to open the oven and take the cookie tray out.

Frye leaned closer to Irina "Was it a joke? I honestly can't tell."

Irina shrugged "I'm not telling. Figure it out."

As Jaynix approached the table, the barracks door opened. Elma, Kruse and Gwin walking in. Frye could only groan.

"Seriously? I was about to down half of these. You guys have the worst timing."

Irina chuckled.

"I don't know Frye. Looks more like they have perfect timing."

Jaynix passed the cookies out before addressing the newcomers.

"So! What had you guys out and about?"

Gwin scratched the back of his head.

"I uh…I'd rather not say. I mean, it's such a great day."

Jaynix sighed, sitting down last.

"Even good days aren't safe from…things…is it serious, Elma? Kruse?"

The two looked at each other with Elma speaking.

"Yes. But it can wait. We honestly can't do anything about it right now."

Kruse nodded before gesturing at the cookies.

"So, how about we cut the gloom and have a good time?"

"MILK!"

Jaynix shot off her seat as Frye shoved two cookies into his mouth, all the while attempting to say.

"Who needs milk?"

* * *

Jaynix opened her eyes, finding herself laying on the couch in the barracks, Abyssion sleeping on her. She looked around the barracks feeling a bit…odd. Her eyes finally found Kruse, sitting down with a glass of water, looking rather intently at his comm device.

"Hey, Bro. What's up?"

"Hm? Oh. Sis. Didn't want to disturb you."

"How long was I out?"

There was silence as she petted Abyssion, she expected an answer but looking back at Kruse she saw him once again absorbed into his comm device.

"Bro. You alright?"

Not receiving an answer, Jaynix got up, Abyssion standing and directing a small complaint at her. Shrugging at the cat she approached Kruse and put a hand on his shoulder.

"This day has been goin' swell…what happened?"

"Don't worry about it."

Standing he put the comm device away before turning to Jaynix.

"By the way…I seem to recall you were going to meet with some of your friends in the Residential District."

Jaynix narrowed her eyes, trying to recall who when it just all came back. Jumping in shock she ran to her room to pick a few things up.

"How could I forget!? Brilliant time to conk out!"

Thanking Kruse she exited the barracks, her brother laughing as Abyssion looked around, confused.

* * *

Deliverance Park found Jaynix and her Prone friend, Thea Falsaxum dancing together. Jaynix couldn't help but smile as Thea once again told her she was doing extraordinarily well.

Standing close by was Erio, she was the one who wanted this get together to learn more about dancing and art forms in general.

Dance coming to an end, both women bowed to each other as Erio brought her hands up and clapped once. After a few moments she did it again.

"This is correct…right?"

Jaynix nodded "Yes. That is how you clap."

"I must say Jaynix, you picked up on our traditional Prone dances so quickly…you're very clearly devoted to dancing, much more than I ever imagined."

Jaynix bowed to Thea.

"Wouldn't matter how devoted I am without a good teacher."

The pair moved over to Erio, all three sitting down with the Definian in disguise asking.

"How many teachers have you had?"

Jaynix thought for a bit.

"Three. Thea, my commanding officer Hideo Kumon and Mari Atlas…well…she wasn't really a teacher but I saw her dance once at the academy and I like to think she inspired me to choose dancing as one of my activities when I joined the 3rd Soldier Unit."

The other two women nodded with Thea asking.

"Was this Mari famous?"

"She was getting there…after what happened to Earth though I really don't know where she ended up."

Jaynix shook her head.

"But no use getting down about it! This is a day I refuse to cast a shadow over."

Thea chuckled as Erio looked up to the sky.

"It's strange…it's still so early yet I feel like…"

"Throwing yourself on the grass and falling asleep?"

Erio looked over to Jaynix who smiled at her.

"Yeah. I've had that feeling a lot today. Lotta naps. Usually I wake up exhausted but…"

Jaynix laughed a bit before realizing something strange.

" _Naps? I don't…have I been sleeping at multiple times throughout the day?"_

Erio and Thea noticed Jaynix's deep thought, whatever was troubling her was doing so very well.

"Jaynix. Are you alright?"

Jaynix looked up at Thea and nodded.

"Y-yeah. Truth be told I tend to avoid sleeping so…the fact that I've taken naps without a second thought is pretty wild. In a good way."

Jaynix watched as Erio fell back on the grass and looked up at the sky.

"Hmm…this is comfortable."

Jaynix and Thea glanced at each other before doing the same.

* * *

In the Commercial District, Jaynix sat at a table, looking at her friend's comm device.

"Wow. You put those missions away like nobody's business!"

Jaynix couldn't help but whistle, obviously impressed by Mia's list of completed tasks. The Jr. BLADE blushing as she spoke up.

"W-well…I still don't have much on you. Your record is pretty unbreakable."

Jaynix looked away from the comm device and at Mia.

"Don't worry about it. As long as you put in the work you want to put in…that's all that matters. Seriously though Mia, you've been on a roll. It's hard to believe there was a time when you weren't a BLADE."

Mia giggled, putting her comm device away.

"Have you heard all of my misadventures back when I was trying to make a name for myself?"

"You mean all the times Kruse had to bail you out?"

Mia nodded, her smile never wavering.

"Yeah. I owe him a lot…at least I did. Now he insists we're square since we're both BLADEs. Whenever he taps me for a mission though…it's just so great to work with Chief out in the field."

"Awww, you got a little crush on him?"

Mia's cheeks were always glowing, but in this moment they flared up as she shook her head.

"W-what are you talking about? Don't say things like that!"

Jaynix could only laugh as Mia turned away and pouted.

"I'm sorry. My bad…any other plans for today, Mia?"

"No…I've done more than enough. Think it's time to head back home for a bit. Relax. It's a great day."

Standing from their table, the pair began walking.

"What about you Jaynix? Plans?"

As they walked, Jaynix brought a hand to her chin.

"I feel like I should have some plans…or one at least…I don't though…"

Mia shrugged.

"It's a good change of pace for you, I think. Right?"

"Yeah. It is."

Jaynix and Mia shared a smile before they continued on their way.

* * *

"Oi! Red!"

Looking up, Jaynix blinked a few times, trying to find the source of the very familiar voice.

"Red? I'm right here."

Focusing back she found the person right in front of her, eyes traveling up the body before her, they found the narrow, purple eyes.

"Hey, Sharon. Whatcha need?"

"I need my ringer to be up and about."

Standing, Jaynix let out a yawn.

"What's doin?"

"Well. I just picked up a few bets from a couple of suckers on some missions. It's a race. They have three, I took on five. With the right partner, I've got this in the bag."

Jaynix stretched, looking around the Administrative District.

"Does this day feel like it's just…flowing by?"

Sharon gave Jaynix a strange…perplexed look. It was something no one else would ever see on Sharon's face, one of the few things she only ever showed Jaynix and it never ceased to make Jaynix smile.

Sharon frowned as a few giggles escaped from the red haired Interceptor.

"Did you just say that to get a reaction out of me? Knock it off, Red."

"Sorry. I forget not to get too deep with you."

Sharon sighed, punching Jaynix's shoulder.

"I'll take your spaceyness as a no, Red. I'll find someone else."

"Sorry, Sharon. This day hasn't been leaving me in the mood to do much. Next time."

Sharon continued walking away, without turning around she brought one of her hands up to give a small wave.

* * *

Night fell on New Los Angeles, Jaynix found herself heading back to the barracks, whistling along the way. In her own thoughts she wanted desperately for this day to not be a one-time thing. That the future held more come and ordinary days.

Entering the barracks, she found Elma rushing out to see her.

"Kruse?"

"Huh? No. It's me."

Elma sighed, Jaynix finally realizing that Elma had an almost panicked tone in her voice.

"Is something wrong?"

"Don't worry about it, Jaynix."

As Elma returned to her seat, Jaynix followed.

"Kruse was saying the same thing about something earlier. I know you guys just care about me a lot and that's why you choose to be careful about what you tell me…but I'm strong. I'm still here. I can take it."

Elma nodded.

"I'm sorry Jaynix. You're right…this day just…it's had you glowing all day. A rare energy you never seem to have…"

Jaynix smiled, placing a hand on Elma's shoulder.

"I love that you and Kruse care about me that much…but if something is wrong with my Brother, I have to know."

Elma let out a long sigh before bringing up her comm device and sending the information to Jaynix, who looked at it on her own device.

"There were a lot of dead BLADEs and Indigens found out in Primordia. BLADE HQ found several other piles of corpses much like this one all over the region."

Jaynix looked at the images, it was indeed a lot of BLADEs and Indigens, dead and thrown onto each other.

"A Tyrant?"

"Yes…finding the first one we thought it was an Indigen's food stash but then we kept finding more piles and…it's very clearly not eating them. With this taken into account, BLADE HQ deemed it necessary to have this Tyrant eliminated. Kruse took on the mission, recruiting three other Harriers to help him out. They all took off earlier today and after their second check-in about an hour after they left…nothing. Silence."

Jaynix narrowed her eyes, no doubt Kruse left for this mission after she talked with him earlier.

"No one's heard anything? At all? Then…we have to go find him! They could be in trouble! Or dead!"

Elma sighed.

"I tried to avoid thinking that but…yes…I held off on the belief that they were fine. I figured if I went out alone and panicked it'd help no one."

Jaynix stood.

"Well. You won't be alone. Let's go, Elma."

The other woman thought only for a moment before standing up and nodding.

* * *

Rain fell on the pair as they drove through Primordia in Jaynix's rover. Using the positions of the corpse piles as well as dating the victims, the pair had a rough estimate on the Tyrant's patterns and based off Kruse's last transmission they had a good guess of the direction he was headed as well.

Both theoretical paths crossed only a few more miles from their location. It was their best bet.

Bringing the rover to a stop, Jaynix and Elma got out, drawing their weapons and proceeding slowly. Elma's comm device beeped, taking it out she sighed in relief.

"Nagi get back to you on the request?"

"Yes. They've successfully pinged Kruse's comm device…we're not too far off from where he is."

"You'd think they'd have tracking chips installed on our Mimeosomes…"

The pair continued walking in silence before Jaynix sighed.

"They do, don't they?"

"…yes but…they aren't accessed for the very reason I'm sure you aren't happy to have this knowledge. I imagine you don't like people being able to know when you're…"

Elma trailed off, shrugging her shoulders. Jaynix sighed.

"I could say the same about you."

The pair kept walking with Jaynix feeling something odd.

"Wait…Elma. Who would I be with?"

"What?"

Hearing a groan the pair turned in the direction of the sound. Looking to each other they nodded before moving at a quicker pace, eventually finding a clearing with a few boulders and trees scattered about. Four BLADEs were on the ground but no Tyrant of any kind around.

Jaynix watched the perimeter as Elma ran over to Kruse.

"Are you alright? What happened?"

Kruse turned to see her.

"…in moments of delirium…you really do look like an angel, Elma."

The woman sighed before pressing her forehead against Kruse's.

"I love you…"

"I love you too…as for what happened? Well…"

Kruse got up, now standing on his knees, he groaned in pain as he gestured to the other bodies. Elma shot Jaynix a look, the Interceptor sighing in relief, Kruse was okay. Turning her attention to the other BLADEs she walked towards them.

"The Tyrant?"

"I'd like to think it bled out as it ran from us but…chances are it's still about. Wounded."

"Did your team get ambushed?"

Kruse looked down, silent for a few moments before nodding.

Jaynix pushed a body over and began studying the wounds. Tilting her head, she found something odd about what she was seeing. Running her hands along the burns she could only whisper something to herself before moving to the other bodies.

Elma helped Kruse stand only for the man to clench his teeth and groan before falling back to the ground.

"Got me good…"

"We'll carry you. Jaynix, report this in!"

Jaynix could only nod as she moved from the second body to the third.

Something was off.

"Jaynix!"

Turning her glance over to Elma, she saw something she refused to believe. Eyes widening she began running, Elma giving her an odd look.

With the ignition of a photon saber, Elma turned to Kruse who was now standing and facing her with his weapon drawn. Jaynix tackled Elma to the ground, Kruse's weapon searing across her back as they fell to the floor.

Biting back the pain Jaynix rolled to her feet and drew her longsword. Elma stood up, confused as she looked to Kruse.

"The other BLADEs. Their injuries. Their deaths. All consistent with Photon Saber scorching and cuts."

Elma looked to Jaynix then back at the Harrier who had his eyes on them.

"Kruse. What have you done?"

With a yell, Kruse charged at them, Jaynix standing and stopping his blade with her own. She stared into her brother's eyes but saw nothing recognizable. Clenching his other fist he delivered a brutal punch into Jaynix's stomach before bringing his blade up and cutting across her torso.

Stumbling back, Jaynix before returning her attention to Kruse as he prepared to make his next move. As a soldier she knew to not let anything distract her. There was no time for doubts. But she couldn't help but wonder what was going on. Kruse would never do this willingly.

Kruse charged Jaynix again, the two blades colliding over and over again, Kruse's photon saber flashing, sparks flying, illuminating the dark Primordian surroundings, the rain coming down even harder on the pair.

Elma watched everything going down, trying to piece together how it was that this was happening. It couldn't be real. It had to be a dream.

"Kruse! That's your sister! That's Jaynix!"

Kruse did not even flinch as he continued his assault. Elma could see that while Jaynix was perfectly parrying and redirecting his blows, she wasn't fighting back.

In that moment Elma recalled what Kruse had told her, expressed to her so long ago, before either would ever admit that they loved the other.

"… _somehow, I was giving all this information to the Ganglion. I mean, what do I really know about myself? What if it's not because of some stasis hangover? What if I was born here, on Mira? They planted me in Starfall Basin and all they had to do was wait. I'd be accepted into BLADE and no one, not even I would know what I was truly here for. I was convinced but I kept thinking if that was the case, why haven't I done anything more? The Lifehold, the Black Skell…I could do so much more damage being here. They could have me kill Vandham or Chausson, bring down our leadership or…"_

"Kill…me…"

Elma sat there in the rain as Kruse and Jaynix yelled at one another, blades colliding without end. It couldn't be true. Kruse wasn't the traitor. That very idea died along with the real traitor. And yet, what she was witnessing was real, he had tried to kill her, so soon after telling her that he loved her.

The Ganglion lost yet…was this really happening?

Jaynix saw Elma, frozen, lost in thought. Cursing she broke away from Kruse and ran towards her, feeling a burning slash along the back of one of her legs. Coming to a halt near Elma, she turned to face Kruse, addressing her Colonel.

"Boss! Get up!"

"Jaynix…I…this…"

"Elma! We can figure out what's wrong with him but we need to bring him in! We have to stop his rampage here! Disarm him! Do something! I need your help!"

Elma looked over to Jaynix, before she could speak, Kruse charged them. Cursing, Jaynix moved in front of Elma, her blade locking with Kruse's.

"C'mon Bro. We've sparred plenty of times…you may be crazy right now but-"

Time seemed to slow as Kruse's other hand drew a pistol from his back. Jaynix watched as he brought the end of the weapon to bear and fired three shots into her stomach. Gasping in pain, she felt her strength leave her and stumbled out of the blade lock.

Her hands went to her stomach, gripping the injury. She could barely make out Elma yelling her name. Then she felt a hand grab her arm, forcing her to drop her blade. Turning she saw, Kruse pull her arm straight and raise his blade.

She knew Elma was screaming at Kruse to stop, but she could see…nothing in his eyes. His blade came down, slicing clean through her arm. Jaynix fell to her knees, gripping the remains of her appendage and screaming in pain.

Kruse stood over her, unmoving. She looked up at him in shock, tears streaming down her face. Blue eyes unflinching, the man raised his blade again.

"Kruse!"

Turning, the Harrier saw Elma, now standing, aiming her gun at him. Elma felt like she was back in the Ganglion Weapons Hangar…but the stakes were much more real, much more meaningful. Before her was a man she loved with all her heart. Someone that nothing could ever convince her to harm him…yet, here she was.

"Drop your sword, Kruse. I mean it."

Jaynix looked over to Elma and shook her head.

"Don't do it…"

"Jaynix I-"

"I'm not…you can't kill Kruse, Elma. You can't!"

"I have to!"

Elma's eyes returned to Kruse, her heart pounding as he stared at her, unblinking.

"Step away from her Kruse…please…don't kill Jaynix. Don't kill your sister."

The rain came down on the three of them, Elma almost incapable of breathing, Jaynix trying to prevent herself from crying, the pain all over her body making the effort meaningless, and Kruse, silent.

"I mean it Kruse! Move!"

"Elma. Don't…"

After a brief silence, Kruse smiled.

"You can't do it."

Turning back to Jaynix he raised his blade again. Jaynix looked up at it, hearing Elma scream.

As it came down on her she heard a gun go off.

* * *

Sitting up in bed, Kruse looked around. Confused he continued looking over the room he and Elma shared. Dark. Silent. Calm.

Tilting his head, he continued staring at nothing as Elma sat up next to him. Rubbing one of her eyes.

"Kruse?"

"Did you hear something?"

"Hm? Hear what?"

He could only shake his head.

"I don't know…it was like…a yell or a…scream…"

He looked to Elma, who despite being tired also seemed very concerned.

"A scream?"

He could only nod. Did he imagine it?

Sighing he shrugged to Elma and laid back down, Elma doing the same. However, she still wore a concerned look on her face. She opened her mouth to ask Kruse if he was fine with dropping it when their door was kicked open.

The pair sat up as their light was flipped on.

"DON'T MOVE!"

Kruse and Elma found themselves staring at Jaynix, their door now on the floor. She held her blade up and was pointing it at Kruse.

"Sis-"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Jaynix was breathing heavily, her eyes darting back and forth between Kruse and Elma.

"Get away from her."

"What?"

"GET OUT OF THE BED! GET AWAY FROM ELMA!"

Jaynix took one step forward, thrusting her blade slightly. Nodding, Kruse scrambled out of the bed and stood away from it.

"Jaynix. What-"

Jaynix shook her head.

"It's fine. Everything will be alright, Elma. Everything is fine."

Kruse held his hands up.

"Sis. What are you doing?"

"SHUT UP! Don't say another fucking word until I figure this out!"

Jaynix closed her eyes and began muttering an assortment of things to herself. Kruse could make out names and places. The hill outside of NLA, Deliverance Park, Mia, Thea, Sharon…

"When! When did it happen!? When is it going to?"

Kruse shook his head.

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

"I'm going to kill you Kruse! I'm going to kill you. Tell me when and how it happens before I do! Tell me. NOW!"

"I don't know what to say!"

Jaynix screamed, swinging her blade, slicing clean through the barrack walls.

"TELL ME!"

"Jaynix."

The woman looked over to Elma.

"Everything is fine. Jaynix. Whatever you think is happening or is going to…it isn't."

"…what?"

Jaynix looked back at Kruse, then at Elma, then at the blade in her hands. She clenched her teeth, desperately trying to remember what was happening. What happened. What was going to happen.

"No. I saw it…no…it happened…no…when…why did…"

Jaynix brought one of her hands to the side of her head. Clenching it into a fist she began striking herself in the head, screaming while doing so.

Elma quickly got out of bed and ran over to her, catching her fist to stop her from hurting herself. Kruse attempted to step forward only for Jaynix to yell and thrust the blade at him again.

"Jaynix. Tell me. I'm right here. What happened?"

Turning to Elma, Jaynix whispered.

"Kruse…killed…he…he tried to kill us. He killed me…I saw it…I don't…I don't want that to happen! IT CAN'T HAPPEN! You killed him Elma! You did it and…it can't…"

Elma looked from Jaynix to Kruse, then back to her.

"We're all here, Jaynix. All of us. Alive. We're fine."

Elma closed her eyes, she knew she had to say this. Looking Jaynix in the eyes she spoke.

"It was all a dream. Whatever it was. It was a dream. A nightmare."

Elma could see some sort of…realization, recognition, in Jaynix's eyes. The Interceptor shook her head.

"It was real."

She looked to Kruse then back to Elma again.

"It…it was real…"

She ran through everything again. It all happened. All of it. It was real. Hands shaking, she shook her head.

"Nightmare? Dream? But…how?"

Jaynix continued to shake her head, balling her hand into a fist and striking herself again, Elma stopping her.

"Jaynix! You're awake! This! This is real."

Jaynix finally dropped her blade, tears streaming down her face as she whispered.

"When…?"

Falling to her knees, she brought both of her hands to her head.

"When did…when…"

She looked at Elma, fear in her eyes.

"When did I fall asleep? I don't…"

Everything began flashing through her head. Everything she swore was real. Everything that was a dream. It all began mixing together. It didn't make sense.

"I don't remember."

She closed her eyes, trying to force it only caused everything to jumble up even further. Faces became unrecognizable. Friends were strangers. Words meant nothing.

"I don't remember…I can't…when did I fall asleep?"

Then all her memories stopped. One person appeared.

Someone she loved with all her heart.

Alexa.

And she finally remembered.

Alexa left NLA on an extended mission with the Outfitters.

This was her first night alone since they got together.

Realizing this she began crying.

Finally opening her eyes, she looked at Kruse.

"I'm sorry."

Kruse immediately ran to her side and embraced her along with Elma.

The pair held onto her as she continued to whisper apologies and cry.


End file.
